


Faith

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Marriage, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Sam asks everyone in the bunker to hide. All three ditch Dean to hide Jack.Michael and Sam decide to spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was getting frustrated at the useless books he was reading. Jack was going to die. Again. Dean happily taking their son to their death. Castiel didn't agree, neither did Sam. Dean. He went insane with grief. The grief of being God's puppet. Sam decided to leave. But not before talking to Cas and Jack.

He knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in." Jack says in his innocent childlike voice. Sam nearly teared up. That was his son. 

"Jack. I need to tell you something."

Jack looked up from his laptop. When Sam looked at it, he was watching fathers and their children. One was ecstatic his child was going to college and was hugging him, telling him he was proud. Another was teaching his daughter how to play catch. Sam felt sad about what Jack was watching. He and Cas tried to do things with their son, but Jack clearly idolized Dean and was trying to make him happy. Sam hated Dean for abandoning their son. He had to take Jack away. To protect him.

"Jack. Pack your things."

"Why?"

"You and Cas are going on a trip. Pack light. Only the bare essentials. No laptop, no phone. I can't have Dean tracking you down."

"Is it because of God?"

"Yes. Jack. I love you as my own. A father is always supposed to protect his child. I don't want to lose you again. Jack, get ready."

"Okay."

As Jack packed, Sam went and talked to Castiel. Castiel teared up and thanked Sam for protecting Jack.

"Thank you Sam. What about you?"

"I have plans. Go. No electronics. Ditch the vehicle. Get a boring car, get new IDs don't go on any social medias."

"Okay. Will you and Dean be okay?"

"Yes. Now hurry. Dean may be back any minute."

As Cas waited for Jack, Sam quickly packed up whatever he could. He left behind everything. Except his SD card. Pictures of his family, Mom, Dad, Dean, Bobby and everyone he ever cared about. Once Jack was done, all three quickly left taking one the cars in the bunker, a classic convertible. 

The last scene was them driving away into the night. Never to return. 

Dean came back to the bunker expecting to see Sam, Cas and Jack doing research or yapping about their day. Seeing the bunker empty, he figured they went for a drive. A few hours later, was throwing a chair. Sam. He figured it out. 

Sam waved goodbye at Jack and Cas. They had facial disguises and new fake IDs they paid cash for. They were heading to Iceland. It was far away from Dean and with Cas being fluent in every language on Earth, he knew they'll be okay. He teared up seeing the plane leaving. He was waiting for his own flight, but not on a plane. He was waiting for Michael. Michael and him were going on their own vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighs as he was being held in Michael's arms. Michael told Adam he needed to be elsewhere, and Adam understood. He was seeing a girl and wanted to be separated from Michael. Michael agreed, he heard Sam's prayers and flew to him. After a tearful reunion, both Sam and Michael were hiding out somewhere in China. 

"Michael, my Michael. Did I do the right thing? I ditched Dean. His plan, it is insane."

Michael holds Sam closer.

"My Father. He is busy at the moment. My Aunt, The Darkness is keeping Him somewhere. Sam. Thank you for protecting my nephew. I never met him, but he is the only family I have left."

"He is my child. Cas and I. We needed to protect him from Dean. Dean. He is insane."

"I understand. Sam. If things go wrong, I want to be with you till the end."

Sam stares at Michael's light. Michael's true form looked strange. But to Sam, was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. He loved Michael like no other. He wished he met him sooner, instead of Ruby. Michael and him were perfect together. 

"Michael. I still have your feather. When can we get married?"

Sam and Michael were dancing underneath the full moon. They exchanged vows and were celebrating their first dance as soulmates. To Sam, nothing needed to be legal. The universe had free will.

Michael kisses his husband. 

"Sam. You and me. My love, my soul, my everything. Let's dance. Not even my Father can take away my love for you."

"Kiss me."

Dean was on the road looking for Sam and Cas, as for Jack, he didn't care. He wasn't family. He knew why they left. They loved Jack, and felt Dean was a monster. Well sorry. But Chuck needed to be stopped. All their electronics were left behind, clearly, none of them wanted anything to do with Dean. Dean slammed his hands on the wheel. He needed help. He decided to summon a demon.

Sam and Michael were laying in each other's arms. They just finished making love and we're watching the sky. Michael looked what Sam was pointing at. Michael was telling Sam when he created the stars, it was when he was a small fledgling. He squeezed Sam closer. He had a plan. But he wasn't sure it would work. But losing his family again pained Michael. He wanted to pray, but knew it was pointless.

Chuck was getting frustrated with Amara. She didn't understand. No one did. He knew where everyone was, Michael was spending time with Sam, his soulmate, Dean was currently killing a demon, Castiel was in Iceland watching hockey. He couldn't tell Amara. But He just wished to fulfill one thing. Have a family dinner with His son and boyfriend. He knew a recipe even Michael would enjoy.

Dean collapsed on his knees and cried. He cried for forgiveness. He begged for Sam to come home. After he went to his car, be decided to go home. 

Sam, Jack and Cas came home a few months later. All four talked, but were cool towards Dean. Sam hid Michael's feather. It was inside of Sam, it was embedded in his bones. Showing Sam was taken. Castiel and Jack congratulated Sam on his marriage, both can see the feather. Dean was curious, but kept his mouth shut. 

Sam prayed for a miracle. He didn't care about himself, but he cared about everyone else. He just hoped the visiter he had was right. There was something big happening. Sam just needed to have faith.


End file.
